


Cemetary

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzou thinks they deserve more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cemetary

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

Near the main cemetery, a second, smaller one sat. It was for the animals that worked with the shinobi. Mostly, ninken were buried there. Today, was a day to clear off the headstones of the honored dead of this place... to remove the leaves and weeds. But one person waited behind the few others that tended their partners' graves. Once they were gone, Tenzo flew into action. A perfectly size stick for every dog was created and laid near the headstone. A small patch of catnip for every feline. The birds were given nuts, and the snakes were given mice the local cats had caught. The mice, on the other hand, were rewarded with small portions of peanut butter, as were the other rodents. Rabbits got tall blades of thick, green grass, and the one monkey was rewarded for her hard work with a peach, her favorite, he was told.

The blandness humans demanded for their cemeteries should not be pushed on the spirits of the animals, Tenzo thought. He made sure it never lasted for too long, and each got something they loved and deserved.


End file.
